Sweet Love
by Adrianne Bovary
Summary: Un Te quiero es algo espontáneo, directo, sin ataduras y simple. Para salir del paso, ¿entiendes? En cambio, un Te amo es más serio, más importante... significa compromiso.


**Posiblemente la primera historia de Oliver Wood que escribí. Ahora mismo no me acuerdo puesto que fue hace… cuatro años, cuando aún me encontraba en el instituto. En realidad surgió de la petición de una amiga con tendencias profundas al romanticismo. Aunque claro, ella, que al menos por aquél entonces no le gustaba HP ni nada relacionado con la saga, no sabía que yo me estaba inspirando en mi, por aquél entonces, casi enfermiza obsesión por el capitán (lo que no significa que en la actualidad no me siga gustando, tan solo que he aprendido a controlar mis pasiones). El personaje femenino se trata de una de esas creaciones que desempeñan una función específica en la mente de todo aficionado escritor de fics. Es decir, Michelle (Prewett, ya que aunque aquí no se dice pero en mi cabeza es la sobrina de Molly Weasley y prima de toda la tribu Weasley), nació única y exclusivamente para todos los fics en los que se me ocurriera meter a Oliver Wood. Resumiendo, una de esas pequeñas joyas que encuentras rebuscando en las carpetas del PC y que ya creías perdidas. Sé que es breve y no muy bueno, pero ¿qué queréis? Si lo escribí durante una clase. ¡Disfrutad!**

_**..:: Sweet Love ::..**_

Llevaba despierta desde las seis de la mañana aunque no había bajado al Gran Comedor a desayunar. No se sentía con ganas de verle, tan imponente con su uniforme y dando órdenes a los demás, aunque él era el más nervioso de todos. Caminó despacio hacia el estadio mientras en su mente se agolpaban millones de imágenes de su último encuentro.

_Subía las escaleras hasta su habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor casi corriendo, esperando que él no la hubiese visto._

_.- ¡Michelle, espera!_

_Frenó en seco. No podía dejarle ahí abajo, después tendría remordimientos porque sabía que le había hecho daño._

_.- ¿Te importaría bajar? Sabes que no puedo subir más y necesito hablar contigo._

_Bajó despacio, procurando no mirarle a los ojos y contemplar lo que ella había hecho, cómo los había dejado sin brillo._

_.- ¿Qué quieres?_

_.- ¿Por qué?_

_Un nudo se formaba en su garganta._

_.- ¿Por qué, qué?_

_.- Ya lo sabes Michelle. Sólo quiero saber por qué me has dejado sin darme explicaciones._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado¿Dos¿Tres semanas? Ya no lo sabía porque cada vez que marcaba los días en el calendario, dolía... y mucho._

_.- Oliver, lo nuestro ya no funcionaba, era lo mejor._

_Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Él la observaba detenidamente, sin apartar su mirada. Ella se sentía intimidada y le empezaban a picar los ojos._

_.- Mientes tan bien... – habló en un susurro – Estábamos mejor que nunca ¿Acaso te has olvidado de este verano?_

_¿Cómo olvidarlo¡Había sido el mejor verano de toda su vida! Conoció a su familia y les había gustado. El resto de las vacaciones lo habían pasado los dos juntos, bañándose en el lago, paseando por el pueblo, cuidando de la sobrina pequeña de él... y por la noche volvían a su casa donde cenaban con sus padres y hablaban de cosas triviales sentados en el suelo, siempre con humor._

_.- Debí suponerlo aquella noche, - le temblaba la voz - en el porche de mi casa._

_Michelle recordó de inmediato._

_.- Lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin me decido, tú no reaccionas – Michelle bajó la cabeza, avergonzada - ¿Sabes lo que me costó decirlo? Te amo Michelle¡Te amo! – gritó Oliver mientras abría los brazos para más énfasis._

_Michelle cerró los ojos, y haciendo acopio de toda su frialdad, levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente, sin intimidarse._

_.- ¡¿Y qué querías que dijera¡¿Qué "Yo también"?!_

_.- ¡No lo sé! – Gritó Oliver - ¡Pero al menos podrías haber dicho algo!_

_Decir algo. Eso mismo pensó ella, pero se bloqueó._

_Con una punzada en el corazón, despertó para darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo¡gritándose en medio de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios! Menos mal que era Viernes por la tarde y la mayoría de la gente estaba en los terrenos a pesar del frío.._

_.- No podía contestarte que "Yo también" porque... bueno, no es lo mismo._

_.- ¿Comparado con qué?_

_Al menos era un progreso. Había bajado el tono de voz así que no llamarían tanto la atención si aparecía alguien de imprevisto. De todas formas, le costaría evitarle, era un gran cabezota._

_.- Que un "Te quiero" – contestó._

_Oliver levantó una ceja en señal interrogativa. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso¿No sabía que a ella le volvía loca?_

_.- ¿Y cuál es esa diferencia, según tú?_

_.- Oliver, un "Te quiero" es algo espontáneo, directo, sin ataduras y simple. Para salir del paso ¿entiendes? En cambio, un "Te amo" es más serio, más importante... significa compromiso._

_Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incluso su cara hubiera tenido gracia si no fuera por que no tenia ganas de reírse, pero resultó que él sí que las tenía. Fue precisamente eso, su risa, lo que le hizo daño. No fue una risa sincera, llena de alegría y emoción. Fue una risa cínica, déspota, casi con burla. Una risa para ocultar todo lo que verdaderamente pensada y no se atrevía a decir._

_.- No puedo creerlo. Así que, según tu explicación, yo quiero un compromiso serio y tú no¿Me equivoco?_

_Pues la verdad, visto así... Pero no era eso lo que ella quería decir. Ella quería explicarle que le entró miedo de contestar... miedo del grado de seriedad que su relación estaba tomando... miedo de salir del colegio y no volver a verle... miedo de sufrir por él porque su familia no se lo permitiría, no permitirían que cambiara su apellido por el de él. Al fin y al cabo, no era un apellido tan importante como el que tenía ahora._

_.- ¿Qué pasa¿Te has vuelto a quedar sin palabras?_

_Michelle bajó la cabeza. Estaba realmente enfadado. Prefería que gritara, o que no lo hiciera, daba igual, pero que utilizara la ironía para expresarse... él nunca lo hacía, siempre era ella._

_.- Voy a ser sincero: la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras un ángel. En lo primero que me fijé fue en el contraste del color de tu pelo con tus ojos. Cuando te conocí mejor, pensé que eras un pequeño demonio, siempre tan borde con los demás... Sin embargo, hace tres años, llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti._

_Ya lo había conseguido. Había derribado ese muro que ella, incontables veces, levantaba para no mostrar su debilidad, porque aunque no lo pareciera, era débil. Y ahora estaba llorando, delante de él, sin importarle lo que pensara, sin importarle si podría parar de hacerlo._

_.- No sé como lo has hecho Michelle, lo único que sé es que estoy loco por ti._

_Rígido, como una tabla de madera, dio media vuelta y salió de las escaleras de caracol que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas. Ella se quedó allí, sola, llorando silenciosamente para al final, terminar apoyándose en la pared y deslizarse hasta el suelo, donde se agarró a sus rodillas e intentó olvidarse del nudo de su garganta._

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí sentada, lo único que recordaba era haberse levantado antes de que vinieran las demás compañeras de habitación y la encontraran acurrucada, como alma en pena llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró las cortinas y se tiró en la cama, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el uniforme. Oyó a sus compañeras llegar después de la cena, y aunque le preguntaron por qué no había bajado, ella no respondió. Al menos, sus amigas tenían tacto y prefirieron dejarla sola, que terminara durmiéndose por el agotamiento de tanta llorera.

Y ahora se encontraba allí parada, indecisa ante la bifurcación del camino hacia el Estadio, o hacia los vestuarios, donde él ya se encontraría dando su típico discurso de ánimo al equipo antes del partido.

Recordó la imagen de su abuela, la única persona de toda su familia que merecía el respeto de los demás. Un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza: la abuela sentada en el sofá con ella sentada en las rodillas, las dos frente a la chimenea en un atardecer de invierno. Ella preguntaba sin cesar sobre el típico tema de una cría, el príncipe azul que todas las chicas sueñan en algún momento. Le contaba a su abuela como sería el suyo: alto y muy guapo, con ojos azules y rubio, alguien que la protegiera y la cuidara. Y si se atrevía a dar mas pistas, le podría decir hasta el nombre que tendría. Su abuela le contestaba que no se dejara guiar nunca por las apariencias, que cuando fuera mayor se daría cuenta de que la persona que describía no existía como ella creía. Y tenía razón. Sí que existía aunque no era rubio ni con ojos azules, pero era una persona que la quería de verdad, que la había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles y sabía cosas de ella que ningún otro conocía.

Empezó a sonreír¡si su abuela la viera ahora! Allí parada¡parecía tonta! Lo más seguro es que le diría su famosa frase de _"Sigue siempre a tu corazón y acertarás"_. Esa frase siempre le había parecido estúpida, pero ahora que lo pensaba... tenía cierto sentido. Cerró sus ojos e inconscientemente caminó, no sabía hacia donde, pero caminó. Cuando hubo dado diez pasos abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreír. El camino hasta los vestuarios se abría ahora a sus pies.

Corrió como nunca antes en su vida y antes de pensar en lo que iba a decirle, ya había llegado a la puerta. La abrió con sigilo, lo menos que quería era que la pillaran ahí fisgando, podría ganarse un buen castigo por eso.

.- Bien, ya sabéis todos lo que tenéis que hacer. Ahora prepararos, no quiero retrasos.

Se escondió detrás de una serie de taquillas mientras veía a todo el equipo pasar. Eso significaba que se habría quedado solo. Lo más seguro es que estuviera recogiendo la pizarra donde dibujaba las tácticas a seguir. Decidió al fin salir de su escondite, sorprendiéndose de cómo le temblaban las piernas, casi no podía caminar. Y al fin le vio, de espaldas con ese uniforme que tanto le gustaba. ¿Y ahora qué hacía¿Le saludaba como si tal cosa¿O simplemente le deseaba suerte en el partido?

.- Os he dicho que fuerais a terminar de prepararos. Cuando recoja esto, voy yo.

¡Estúpida! Había oído sus pasos.

.- Yo no juego en el equipo, así que no puedes darme órdenes.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla. Sus profundos ojos negros la evaluaron como si fuera un espejismo. Estaría pensando en el por qué de su repentina aparición, como si ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido suficiente con ayer.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Yo... pues verás... yo quería... – tartamudeaba. ¿Por qué¿Y por qué tenía que tener manos¡Sólo servían para molestar!

.- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías de echarle un vistazo a ese libro que llaman diccionario, quizás así lograras extender tu vocabulario.

¿Qué había dicho?

.- ¡Oh, Merlín¡Una broma! No puedo creerlo ¿Y lo has hecho tú sólito?

¿Por qué se atacaban? Ella había ido allí... pues para eso... _"¡Muy bonito abuela! Me enseñas el camino pero no me dices por qué"_

.- Vaya, veo que ya has recuperado tu sarcasmo.

.- ¿Sabes? Eres un cínico prepotente. Yo, que había venido aquí a decirte lo estúpida que soy, que te dejé por miedo al rumbo que estaba tomando nuestra relación, por miedo a lo que pudiera haber fuera de Hogwarts, que verdaderamente yo también te amo¡y resulta que has decidido que hoy es el mejor día para sacar a relucir tu parte satírica! – Calló al ver la cara que había puesto él.

.- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Preguntó incrédulo.

Caminó de espaldas. ¡Lo había soltado todo de un tirón y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! Lógico, ella utilizaba el sarcasmo como defensa contra los demás, pero que los demás lo usaran contra ella, la ponía nerviosa.

.- Nada – dio la vuelta decidida a salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de su cama, donde nadie pudiera ver lo roja que se había puesto – Tengo que irme.

Pero antes de alcanzar la puerta de salida, alguien le hizo girar sobre si misma al cogerla del brazo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvió a sentir en sus labios ese agradable sabor a menta que tanto le gustaba. Se abrazó a su cuello mientras él lo hacía a su cintura. Poco a poco, profundizaron más el beso, pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca del otro y olvidarse de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Cuando ya no les quedaba aire en los pulmones, separaron sus bocas, dejando unidas sus frentes y reflejándose en los ojos del otro.

.- Tienes un partido que jugar.

.- Lo sé. ¿Vas a verlo?

.- Por supuesto.

Los dos sonrieron antes de darse un último beso de despedida. Él se fue al campo, mientras que ella deshizo el camino de los vestuarios para dirigirse hasta el Estadio.

¡Qué más daba tener que enfrentarse a una vida de adulto¡Qué más daba que sus padres no aprobaran su relación! Si no les gustaba, pues que se aguantaran. Dentro de poco ella ya sería mayor de edad, y entonces podría hacer lo que quisiera. De momento estaba en el colegio y todo se había arreglado, así que ya no tenía nada más de qué preocuparse.

_**...sss...SSS...sss...**_

.- Y allí estaba yo, pensando cuál sería la jugada que el idiota de Flint me había preparado, pero al final, lo adiviné todo y conseguí parar la pelota.

Oliver estaba sentado en la hierba, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol mientras que mezclaba sus dedos con el largo pelo de su novia.

.- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó.

Michelle tardó en contestar. En realidad, no pensaba en nada, simplemente se encontraba a gusto descansando sobre el pecho del chico.

.- _Pum pum_, _pum pum_... – murmuró a los pocos segundos.

.- ¿Qué se supone que es eso¿Mi corazón?

.- Sí, debes de estar muy tranquilo, porque vas un poquito lento. – Rió.

.- ¿Eso va con segundas? – Preguntó Oliver levantando una ceja.

Michelle en cambió, levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Estaba tan mono con esa cara, que no pudo evitarlo y termino enganchándose a sus labios.

.- Te amo – murmuró Oliver al separarse.

Michelle le observó durante un momento, para finalmente decir:

.- Te amo.


End file.
